old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Racketeer
"We live in a dangerous world, Siegfried. I’d hate to see anything... happen... to that new shop you opened up." Advanced (Core) Racketeers make up the general ranks of most criminal organisations. They are experts at extorting protection money from small businesses, which tends to be their most lucrative operation. Successful Racketeers move into such activities as loan sharking, drug pedalling, prostitution and illegal gambling dens. They are seldom very imaginative, insofar as criminals go, but they are generally ruthless and used to having their own way. Racketeers are sometimes even a part of the local government, which makes rooting them out a very tricky business for law enforcement. In some areas, they are the local law enforcement. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Command, Common Knowledge (the Empire), Dodge Blow, Evaluate, Gossip, Haggle, Intimidate, Perception, Shadowing Talents: Menacing, Street Fighting, Streetwise, Strike Mighty Blow, Strike to Stun Trappings: Knuckle-dusters, Good Quality Clothing, Hat Career Entries Bailiff, Bodyguard, Cat Burglar, Ex-Convict, Fence, Guild Master, Interrogator, Merchant, Politician, Protagonist, Spy, Thug Career Exits Fence, Master Thief, Politician, Outlaw Chief Rudiger Taalburg / “Digger” Rudiger Taalburg knows how to profit from his size and muscles. He was a Wissenland village bully until local nobles hired him as a guardian for their youngest boy. Despite being better fed and clothed than ever before, Rudiger grew bored spending all his time with the muchyounger Siegfried Bremel. A bodyguard for ten years, Rudiger kept Siegfried safe from the repercussions of bullying others with his money and social status. The young Lord Bremel’s arrogance made many enemies Rudiger was forced to deal with. When Siegfried came of age and moved on to other exploits, he let his oldest personal servant into his secret—he undermined Lord Magnus Bremel’s orderly local rule with his growing criminal enterprises. It took little convincing to move Rudiger into life as a racketeer. By day Rudiger Taalburg acts as the personal bodyguard of Lord Siegfried Bremel, brother to the local liege lord. By night, he becomes “Digger,” the mouthpiece for “Imrak Karkhazhof.” Rudiger enjoys the added money, excitement, and women that come with this illicit facet of his long-time job, and has come to enjoy showing others how he earned his moniker by finding an appropriate plot to dig up and dispose of those who attempt to stand up to his racket. The Karkhazhof League This group of racketeers, extortionists, highwaymen, and conmen control illicit activities in a variety of small, forgettable towns in Wissenland. Known criminals began disappearing, much to the relief of the locals, until the activity continued with new faces all talking about mandatory membership in the Karkhazhof League. Some commonfolk assume by the name that Grey Mountain dwarves might be at the heart of this. Coach robbery rarely happens on roads among these towns – though folk who forego League protection often vanish between towns, along with all goods and coaches. Many businesses among these villages see greater trade these days, thanks to the League – but those who don’t pay extortions lose goods or teeth, if not trading partners. Local law enforcement seldom captures League associates – since the League keeps select militia paid off with prostitutes and bribes. In secret, the League is the shadow of House Bremel’s business networks in southern Wissenland. Lord Siegfried Bremel is the much-rumoured but never seen “Imrak Karkhazhof ” whose orders funnel through his eight lieutenants using ever-changing and discreet communications (hired messengers, hunters, outlaws, and vagabonds). Each lieutenant controls one aspect of League activity in one town, and none strives for more. The last greedy lieutenant grabbing for power ended up hanging by his own entrails outside a tavern over a year ago. Siegfried enjoys his game, both for the illicit profits and as the secret goad in the side of his lawful elder brother whose knights he easily leads astray.